@tenjou
Hisoka (ヒソカ, Hisoka) is a character from the series Hunter × Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. He is also one of the main antagonists. Appearance Hisoka's appearance is similar to that of a magician or jester. He wears face paint, with a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek. Or alternately a maroon teardrop on his left cheek and spring green star on his right cheek Hisoka changes his outfit in every story arc, though they are usually adorned with suit symbols. During the 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc, Hisoka is shown to wear two earrings with ornamental hearts. During the Greed Island arc, Hisoka wears his Greed Island Ring on his left middle finger. In his first appearance in Nippon Animation's anime series, Hisoka's hair color is initially blue, but changed to red in the following arc in order to mimic the manga. In Madhouse's adaptation, Hisoka has red hair and light amber eyes. During the Yorknew City arc in the manga, Hisoka dyes his hair light green. Personality Hisoka is portrayed as entirely self-interested and does whatever he likes as long as it pleases him in some way. He lusts for the thrill of killing powerful fighters in combat and it is strongly implied that he receives sexual gratification from doing so. In order for them to grow to their full potential (so as to improve the pleasure of killing them later), Hisoka allows the main protagonists of Hunter × Hunter to live during situations wherein he is easily able to kill them. Likewise, he grows excited to meet any new characters he deems worthy of fighting or anyone with potential to be a good fighter and entertain him in the future. Hisoka is or at the least, can be sociopathic. While he does like Gon and Killua as well as others, he has stated that for him, valuable one day could mean trash the next and could kill anyone with little to no reservation. He is completely self-centered and manipulative with all of these traits being indicative of sociopathy. He does not care for what has happened in the past as he is only interested in what could be amusing to him in the future or present. While Hisoka's nature tends to be malevolent, he isn't an indiscriminate killer. While he has no problems killing anyone regardless of age or sex, he only kills people who are in his way or people he deems "worthy". As such his character is more simply amoral than flat out evil. He will even assist the protagonists if there is "fun" in doing so or if it will make them stronger for a more entertaining fight in the future. Above all else, Hisoka cares only about having fun and a good challenge which may or may not (but mostly may) involve killing people. Hisoka often exhibits androgynous aspects of his personality throughout the series, manifested in his wearing of women's shoes and using an alluring speech style typically reserved for females in Japanese. In the manga, he ends nearly every sentence with a suit symbol. Background Hisoka's past is never explored in Hunter × Hunter. His character is an enigma that speaks little of his past because he is uninterested in it.1 Hisoka is a second time examinee in the Hunter Exam, having been disqualified for attempting to kill an examiner during his first attempt. In the 1999 anime adaptation, it is stated during his battle with Gon on the 200th floor that Hisoka chewed "Bungee Gum" a lot as a child, but because his family was poor he often chewed it until it lost all flavor, and later he named his signature gum technique after the brand. In the manga and 2011 adaption, however, it is only said that he named both of his techniques after a candy brand and a chewing gum brand he liked when he was a kid.2It can also be futher assumed, that since the background checks the mafia did on the exact replicas conjured by Kortopi revealed nothing, that Hisoka like the rest of the Phantom Troupe is also from Meteor city or otherwise simply not registered within any nations database at birth. dont follow @kirugon or @try